


[Art] Sidereal by girlbookwrm

by girlbookwrm, verbalatte



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, SAUBB 2018 entry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm/pseuds/girlbookwrm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalatte/pseuds/verbalatte
Summary: "But it didn't happen like this"a comic companion for the second chapter of sidereal by girlbookwrm





	[Art] Sidereal by girlbookwrm

**Author's Note:**

> Read **sidereal** by girlbookwrm [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646137/chapters/41611757)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out from a mention of an adjacent imagery of Hydra tentacles coming out of the soulmark, and then it devolved into "do you think it'd be better if this was a nightmare instead", and then it devolved to _this_
> 
> Thank you girlbookwrm for not only coming up with the text, but also _actually_ writing this scene into her fic and make the angst tenfold <3<3


End file.
